


Life with Bitty

by DarkMillenia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfiction, Human, Monster - Freeform, Multi, beyond, bitty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMillenia/pseuds/DarkMillenia
Summary: The Outway Siblings are lifing alone in a Mansion. No one is Alive of their Kin, but they do not Hate Humans or Monsters who killed their Family. They even work together to stop the Trafficking of Creatures until they encounter small Versions of Skeletons or ohters, called Bitty. Lysander is a young Man who lost is Dragon Soul because Humans did terrible experiments on him, but he gained other Powers and still held onto his long Life. Millenia, his older sister and a fullflegded Dragon is hot headed, but can be calm as the Sea as well. Follow them on their Journey with their new small friends.
Relationships: coming soon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue: Those Two

**Author's Note:**

> You will notice that there are some Song parts from existing Songs. She has no ability to write her own, but thats fine, because she only needs it to produce her Magic. 
> 
> Please don't judge my English, because i am German.

Lysander yawns while he walked downstairs. They lived in a house with a lot of Rooms, even if they were only Two People.   
‚Good Morning.‘ He was greeted by a mechanic Voice. Lysander scratched his belly.   
„Morning, Alja…“ He said still a bit sleepy. Alja was the House administrating artificial Intelligence, that was programmed by his Sister.   
_‚Coffee?‘_ Alja Asked.  
„Yes.“ He heard the sounds of the Coffee Machine, that flared to Life.   
„What about Sis?“ He asked and walked into the Kitchen.   
_‚Mistress is still working on some Things.‘_ He made himself Breakfast, not much only a piece of Bread.   
„Still? Did she even sleep?“ He mumbled confused.   
_‚She slept for five minutes, jerked awake and got back to work.'_ Lysander sighed.   
„I will look after her in just a moment.“ He said and grabbed his Cup of Coffee.  
„After who?“ He shuffled around. His Sister just walked into the Room. She was 1.72 meters Tall, had ankle-length red hair and silvery Eyes. She once hat blood red eyes, but they changed after she mastered some Magic, only she can use correctly. Her Name was Millenia La Luna Nocturne Outway and to top things off, she was a Dragon in Human Shape. Millenia wore a black Tanktop with some darkblue shorts. His Sister had the Shape of any Model you can find, only her Magic Circle on her left upper Arm made things weird. Lysander himself was a little taller, about 1,80 meters and hat shoulder-long burning red hair, that is normally tied up to a tail. Unlike his sister with her silver eyes, he had blue Eyes, like Sapphire. He was also mostly Human, because of some very terrible experiments. But in Exchange he gained the ability to change into the Shape of certain animals, for doing so he uses Tattoos that he had on his Body. Lysander stood in the Kitchen only with his boxers, it was easier for him to sleep with. The young Man sipped at his Coffee, then noticed some Papers in his Sisters hands.   
„What is that?“ He asked confused and watched as she spread the Papers across the Table.   
„Human Trafficking?“ He said and looked at the Papers.   
„Monster Trafficking?“ She nodded her head.   
„Looks like it. They trade anything that got into their creepy hands…“ She said, shortly after the kettle made noises.   
_‚Master, the Water is ready.‘_ Alja’s mechanic Voice resounded in the house.   
„Ah, Thanks.“ Millenia walked past her Brother to the Cabinet and took out her favorite Cup. She filled it with the boiling Water and selected a teabag to dump into the Cup. Lysander roamed around the Papers.   
„When will we hunt them down?“ He asked, as she came back to the Table.   
„Soon. Just waiting for the Green Light the Police will give us.“ She said, dumping the Bag continuously into her hot Water. Lysander nodded his Head.   
_‚Master! Someone on the Main phone.’_ The young Man walked to the Phone on the Wall.   
„Lysander Del Sol Requiem Outway?“ Millenia sighed, she was so damn tired after her third all-nighter.  
„Just a Second.“ He pushed the Button for the speakers. „Now you can.“ He said and walked back to the Table.   
„We can give you the Green Light for this Group.“ The Voice sounded old, probably the Police Director.   
„Take them down as fast as possible.“ Millenia sipped on her Tea.   
„We will take care of them.“ She said and Lysander nodded in agreement.   
„Call us then you’re done. We will send the Troops then.“ The Man hang up after he said all he needed too.   
„As if a bunch of Humans can help monsters after they where abused…“ Lysander grumbled. Millenia walked to the sink and put her cup there.   
„Alja, start all required Security Systems after we left.“ She said and walked upstairs to her room to chance.   
_‚Of course, Master.‘_ Lysander followed his sister and walked past her room to his own. Both of them are working on their own, but got paid from the Nation. They mostly search for Blackmarkets and Trafficking, the Reason they could have a house this big only for Them. After both of them Changed into their Fighting Clothes, they left the House. A red Honda Civic was waiting for them, always ready to hit the road as soon as they need too. Lysander heard a familiar peeping sound, the sound of all the security systems. Finally it was Time for Work


	2. Chapter 1: Encounter the Bitties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millenia and Lysander went to the Location, they had to go for Work. Were there still to many Traders. Trafficking was a serious Problem.

Millenia drove down the empty Streets.   
„Wow, they really hid away good this time.“ Lysander said and looked out of the Window. They were in some unknown Place far away from the Cities.   
„Mhm… But they were stupid enough to Sell the Goods on Thor.“ Millenia growled.   
Lysander looked at his Sister. „You found them in the Dark Net?“   
Millenia laughed. „I find everything in the Dark Net, but they won’t… I’m using to many Proxy Server.“   
Lysander giggled softly. „What did you find out about them?“   
She growled even deeper. „A lot of Bullshit… Human Trafficking, Monster Trafficking, Organ Trafficking… The List is long, but one thing made me confused.“ Lysander starred at his sister. „Confused? You?“   
She nodded, while watching the Streets. „They sell something called Bitty…“   
Lysander furrowed his brows. „What Things?“   
Millenia smiled a little. „You see the Problem? I searched a bit and Bitty are some very Small Versions of Humans, Monsters or even us Beyond.“ She said and noticed in the Distance the Police.   
„Oh? Are we here now?“ Lysander asked.   
„Far away so no one will notice.“ The Civic stopped and both of them left the Car.   
„There you are!“ The leading Policemen said.   
„Mhm. Traffic.“ Millenia answered and walked past him, she doesn’t want to deal with him. Lysander sighed.   
„No Sleep?“ The Officer asked.   
„Does she ever?“ That was an Argument he couldn’t say anything to it. Lysander walked next to his Sister, shortly after screaming could be heard. They came from the Factory.   
„Urg… What should we do?“ The young Man asked, while he contorted his Face.   
Millenia sighed heavily. „We can’t stop the Time….“   
Lysander shook his head. „Soul of Song?“ He asked and his sister nodded. The Circle on her left arm flared to life with a deep red color. Above the Factory the very same circle appeared. Lysander watched, like the Policemen did.   
**_„Falling fast asleep, may this little boy find blissful dreams. Among the Ash and the flames that light up the night sky. One by one, falling softly.“_** Her Voice wasn’t that loud to the People near her, but it did its magic. The Screaming from the Factory grew quieter.   
**_„I will never stop this prayer leaving my lips. Someone please show this child what love is. Take those Tiny hands and leave a kiss.“_** The Officers took Place to surround the Factory. Lysander sighed and took off his jacket. The Face of a wolf was tattooed on his right arm.   
„Ready?“ He asked his sister.   
„Ready as i’ll ever be.“ Lysander stroke the Tattoo to change his shape into the Animal. The young Man was known as a fur runner, but to use this ability he had to either wear the Fur or use this magical Tattoo. The Officers watched as the Wolf and the Woman both decent to the Factory. It was silent in there, but off course the Monsters and Humans were awake, but hid themselves out of fear.   
Millenia rested her Index finger on her Lips. „Shht. We’re here to help you guys.“ She said softly. The Creatures scooted more together, they were frightened. The Wolf next to her huffed.   
„I know, Lys. Find the Traders.“ The Wolf growled lowly before running off. Millenia looked to the poor Creatures.   
„Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.“ She said with a beautiful smile.   
„You not, but i will.“ She shuffled around, as a monster kicked her into the Chest. He was one of the Receiver. Millenia started laughing.  
„Heheheh. I never said that i wouldn’t hurt YOU!“ She said and jumped with high speed at him. The Receiver stepped back, only for something to cut through the Air and part his Vest.   
„What?“ He looked confused up. The Woman had a gigantic Scythe in her Hand.   
„Who are you?“ He growled in an angry voice.   
„Millenia.“ She answered, the Scythe in front of her.   
„Here to stop your Trading.“ A deep growling coming from her.   
„Heh.“ She watched him, soon after a Howl echoed through the room and Officers stormed into the Factory. The Man growled angry, but Millenia was Calm as Water.   
„Time out!“ She stomped with her boot onto the Floor and shortly after the Monster was no longer able to move an inch.   
„Time Magic?“ He spat out and the Woman nodded her Head.   
„You and your friends will now sit a long time in Jail.“ She said, only for the Wolf to reenter the room. A few Officers with him.   
„You Outway’s did it once Again! Great Job!“ The Leading Officer said.   
„We already alarmed the Helper Group.“ The young Woman nodded her head, als Lysander walked in another room.

Two small Creatures cowered closer together in fear. The Screams were awful. Humans cut open to take out their organs. Then suddenly they grew quieter, until it faded completely into silence.   
„Nightmare…“ One of the small Creatures clung to the other, more frighted.   
„I’ll protect you, Dream.“ It said softly to the Creature next to him, as they both heard something. It entered the room, they were in. Nightmare carefully drew near the end of the Cage, to look what was creeping around, but instantly stepped back in fear.   
„D… Do… Dog!“ Dream gulped, as he heard the sniffing coming to the little Cage they were in. The small Creatures drew farther back and scooted together, in the hope he would not found them. Who could they fool? He would sniff them and then eat them alive in one bite. The Sniffing came closer and closer.   
„N… Nightmare!“ Dream was full of Fear. Suddenly the blanket over their Cage flew up and a gigantic black Nose came into view.   
„AAAAAH!“ They both screamed as loud as they could, in the hope he would leave them alone. Truthfully the Snout disappeared, but the Dog startet barking at something, or worst case for someone.   
„W… We are done for!“ Dream cried.   
„What is it, Lys? Found something?“ The small creatures could suddenly hear a beautiful, calming female voice. It seemed like the dog hit the Cage, because everything startet shaking suddenly.   
„Under this?“ They cowered as small as possible, in the hope not to be seen.   
„Oh my…“ They were to much in fear to check what was going on. They did not wish to be eaten alive.   
„Lysander, search some more.“ Both noticed the disappearance of something, probably the dog.   
„Hello you two. Do not have fear.“ The beautiful, calming Voice sounded far softer as before and Nightmare finally dared to open is little eyes. Before the Cage sat a Woman with silver eyes and red hair, just looking at them calmly.   
„Pl… Please don’t hurt us.“ Nightmare said in fear.   
„I won’t. Same goes for the Wolf.“ She said and spend the Small cage. Nightmare starred at her in disbelief, he waited for the rough treatment to get them out of there. But nothing happened.   
„What?“ Dream finally dared to look what was going on. The Woman just sat there, looking at them, the Cage wide open.   
„Miss Outway?“ Someone walked into the Room. Dream and Nightmare both noticed the Uniform he wore.   
„What is it?“ They tried to read what was written on the Uniform.   
„We arrested the Trades. The Helping Group has arrived.“ The Woman nodded her head.   
„Lysander is making one final checkup. His sensitiv nose will find anything hidden.“ The Man was saluting.   
„Emergency doctors are on the way. Will you stay here, Miss Outway?“ Millenia nodded once again.   
„Yes. We will wait for their arrival and until anyone is safe.“ The Man acknowledged this, then noticed the Cage she sat before.   
„Bitty?“ He asked and she looked at him.   
„You know about them?“ The Officer drew near to them.   
„My Daughter has one.“ He kneeled next to the Woman.   
„Skeleton Bitties, like these are quite Rare.“ He said with a worried expression. Millenia gazed to the little Skeletons once more. The Man turned his gaze to her. „What now, Miss Outway?“ Millenia sighed.   
„Write in the Report that we Outway’s will take care of those little Bitties.“ The Man nodded and stood up.   
„On your Order.“ With that remark he was gone. The Bitties watched her fearfully.   
„You went through a lot, right?“ Nightmare slowly nodded. She sounded so nice.   
„I am Millenia, the Wolf you met before was my brother. He can change into animals.“ She explained that to them.   
„We have a very big house only for us two, you have a lot of Space to never meet us, if you do not wish for it. If you like, you can life with us… The only thing is my Artificial Intelligence who is surveilling the House.“ Nightmare looked to his Brother. What should they do?

Millenia sat there calmly before the Cage, waiting for them to decide. She doesn’t want to frighten them anymore, not more as they already were.   
„Len?“ She looked to the Side, as her brother returned to her side.   
„Found something?“ She asked and he nodded his head.   
„Selling reports, gave them already to the officers.“ He sat down next to her.   
„They are still frightened?“ Millenia nodded slowly.   
„No wonder, if you ask me. We are far taller as them and this Factory is not a friendly one.“ She said angrily.   
„What about them?“ Lysander asked as he watched the two little skeletons.   
„We will take them to our home. It’s big enough so they won’t have to deal with us, if they do not wish to.“ Lysander agreed to this.   
„Good idea, but we don’t have anything for them.“ She looked at her brother.   
„Hm… We will deal with this later.“ She answered and turned once more to the little creatures. The small skeletons didn’t have any clothing on their bones. „Lysander? Did you find any fabric and a sewing kit?“ Lysander nodded and stood up.   
„I will fetch it.“ The young man said and hurried out of the room. The Bitties watched her anxiously.   
„If you leave this place like this, you will fall ill.“ She said softly. Nightmare stood up and walked slowly and carefully to her.   
„C… Could you… make this thing go away?“ He pointed to a little collar he was wearing. Millenia was careful not to frighten him, as she checked the collar.   
„Sure thing.“ She answered and walked away for a little while to fetch the right tools.   
„I found something, Len!“ Her Brother said and came with Fabric into the room.  
„Perfect." She said. Lysander did cut the Fabric into nicely pieces, while his sister took of the Collar.   
„So, this is done. I think your Friend is too frightened, if you would open the collar?“ Nightmare turned to his Brother, who rattled in fear in the far off corner of the Cage.   
„Dream… Come here, she will take it off.“ Nightmare said carefully and soon the other skeleton came closer.   
„Dream?“ The Woman repeated and the second Skeleton nodded his skull.   
„Yes, his name is Dream and i am Nightmare. We are Twin Brothers.“ The Woman nodded and showed a soft smile.   
„Okay. Dream, if you don’t want me to touch you, then that is totally understandable.“ Dream shook his little skull, soon after he grabbed his Brothers hands. She turned her gaze to Nightmare, to confirm they were fine.   
„If it huts, tell me immediately. Okay, Dream?“ Dream nodded softly and the Woman startet to get the Collar of his neck. After a few minutes the damnable thing was gone and Dream scooted away instantly.   
„Here, Len.“ Lysander said, shortly after the Sirens startet to resound in the room.   
„The Emergency Doctors. I will take care of this.“ Her Brother proclaimed and disappeared once again. The little Skeletons watched the Woman as she sew some Clothing for them and just put them there.   
„For you to wear.“ She said with the soft smile she had before. Nightmare drew slowly closer to grab then, but the woman did not move even an inch. He noticed that she put away the sharp needle. He gave some of it his brother and put on the other clothes for himself.   
„LEN! We need you here! Hurry!“ Her Brother called and the Woman stood up.   
„W… WAIT!“ Nightmare screamed immediately.   
„What is it?“ She turned to them once more.   
„D… Don’t leave us alone!“ She looked around, then kneeled with her back to them down. She scooped her hair aside.   
„Hide there.“ She said. Nightmare helped Dream up her shoulders. Her long hair was a perfect place to hide for the little fellows. Millenia hurried out of the room, too were his brother was.   
„Something wrong?“ She asked immediately. Nightmare and Dream saw some Humans with Needles and other stuff, then someone bleeding on something like a bed.   
„He is dying under our hands!“ One of the Doctors proclaimed shocked. 

Millenia hid the Bitties underneath her hair. „What?“ One of the Doctors tried to save the Life of that Monster.   
„We don’t have enough time!“ Lysander looked at his sister.   
„On it.“ She said and came to the Stretcher. Nightmare sah a strange Circle appear under the Monster. Lysander was worried sick, then soon the Circle startet to rotate backwards.   
„Len?“ She just looked at him, if she shook her hand she could hurt the little fellows.   
„It’s fine.“ She answered his worried expression and turned to the Doctors.   
„Others?“ One Doctor shook his head.   
„Stable, only this one is critical.“ Dream recognized him, he was one of the few who gave them more food.  
„Okay, i’ll turn his tame as far back as possible.“ The Woman said. Dream and Nightmare held their breath, as the wounds started to close slowly. She felt a strong pain through her Body.   
„Len?“ Millenia grit her teeth.   
„It’s okay.“ She said, as everything closed far enough to let the Magic drift away slowly. The little Bitties looked down at the Monster, as he slowly opens his eyes. „What…?“ The Doctors were watching him.   
„You are Save now.“ One of them said calmly, but the Monster turned nervous suddenly.   
„The Bitty! The Bitty!“ He struggled violently.   
„Don’t Panic.“ Millenia put her hand down on his shoulder.   
„They are fine.“ She said. His gaze fell onto her Throat, to the Place the two Bitty hid.   
„Oh… Good…“ He slowly sank down on the Stretcher again.   
„Take a rest. At this moment a new life will begin.“ She softly explained to him. The two Bitties looked at one another, finally they were lucky enough and found gut Humans who will love them the right way. Lysander watched his sister.   
„That was everything.“ He said, soon after she turned his way.   
„Good. We wait for the departure of the Doctors and then return home as well.“ Lysander nodded his head.   
„I will drive back. You should take some rest. Three Days and then using magic is too much. You have to be tired.“ The Bitty looked at her under her hair.   
„It’s fine, Lysander. It was never different.“ She said, but the young man sighed deeply.   
„Yes… That’s the problem.“ He exclaimed sternly.


	3. Chapter 2: New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mission wasn't that bad, but the little Pal's still were a bit timid. Nethertheless grateful not to be in that damnable place any longer.

Lysander drove the Civic down the Streets to get Home. Millenia sat in the Seat next to him, her eyes closed, but he knew his sister better, she was not asleep. Nightmare and Dream sat in her lap. Lysander sighed softly and startet the Player for some Music. Dream watched Lysander.   
„Where do you bring us now?“ He asked cautiously.   
„To our House.“ Lysander answered, watching the Streets to pass by. Nightmare observed the Woman. She was really nice to them, but who knew if it would stay that way? Calming Music resounded in the Car. Dream turned his gaze between the young Man and the young Woman, they never saw or heard something like this. „Three…Two… One…“ Lysander mumbled softly under his breath and shoot a quick glance to his Sister.   
_**„One Day you will realize, the stars you are chasing, shine bright deep inside you. But will you ever let it shine from within and cast all of your fears aside? You’ll see the light, but until that day comes.“**_ Dream and Nightmare gazed up to her, a beautiful Voice came out of nowhere. They saw her lips move. _**„My dearly beloved, be strong, i shall be there. Always here beside you. So, keep your head held high. The Shadows of this world, will try to steal you away into their arms. But you belong in mine.“**_   
Lysander smiled softly. „Never was any different with you, Sis.“   
Millenia sighed. „Yeah… I know…“ She looked out of the Car Window. Time passed till they stopped in front of a big house, almost a Mansion. It was painted white, the roof was black and it had a lot of big windows.   
„Is… Is this it?“ Dream asked shyly, while sitting on Millenia’s Shoulder.   
„Yeah, this is your new home.“ Lysander left the Car.   
„What a day.“ He stretched himself.   
Millenia walked to the House. „Alja.“   
Out of nowhere a mechanic Voice spoke, frightening the little Skellies. _‚Welcome Home.‘_ Something seemed to Open.   
„Incidents?“ The Woman asked and walked up to the Wooden Door.   
_‚No, Master. Just a call from the Police Office.’_ Millenia growled a little, she had a guess why they called.  
„Okay. Call them back.“ Millenia said and walked in the direction of a Room with pale Blue and white tiles. There were pale brown Cabinets hanging on the Walls, a large wooden counter in the middle of the wooden floor with a dark brown Plate on top of it.   
„Are you Hungry?“ She walked up into the Kitchen, in the meantime some strange Noises came from everywhere. Nightmare and Dream were sat on the Counter. „Everything you have!“ Nightmare said instantly, he was curious on everything, as long as it wouldn’t be dry bread or old water. Lysander followed shortly after them, he had the Mail with him. Finally someone picked up.   
„Outway… You tried to call us?“ She said.   
„AH, Miss Outway. Yes, we tried. Just a moment…“ Millenia sighed and started to gather ingredients out of the gigantic black Thing. It was unknown to the Skeletons.   
„Are you INSANE!“ The Skeletons scooted together, there was an angry voice from somewhere or anywhere, they couldn’t tell.   
„Hm? Why do you assume that?“ Millenia asked calmly, while Lysander sorted the Mail.   
„The Bitty? You can’t take them with you!“ The Man on the Phone growled angrily.   
„Why not?“ Millenia was still calm, after all she was cutting the Vegetables.   
„This is Blackmarket goods!“ Millenia drove the Knife's pointed end against the Wooden Board, that was lying underneath the Vegetables.   
„Those little Fellows are NOT Goods.“ A deep growl resounded through the room, even the Man fell silent immediately. Lysander chuckled softly.   
„If i were you, i would leave the Bitties and any other of them in our care. Except you really wish to mess with a Dragon.“ He said calmly, he knew his Sister the best. She was a hot Head in those regards. Dream and Nightmare turned their gazes from him to her. The Woman was so lovely and caring a few seconds ago and then she suddenly growled angrily.   
"I… I Forgot… Naturally… As you wish.“ The Man hurried to end the Call, he just wanted to forget the Incident.   
„Pffft…“ Lysander startet laughing violently.   
„Alja.“ Millenia started working again, the Knife wasn’t damaged at all, luckily for the Police.   
_‚Yes, Master?‘_ Millenia took some Meat from a strange package.   
„Order anything you find for the Bitties.“ She said and put away the Vegetables into some colorful bowls for later. She fetched some noodles from a different room with a white door.   
_‚Yes, Master. Going through the markets to properly host a Bitty.’_ The mechanic voice answered. Nightmare and Dream starred at her. Millenia fetched three white Bowls with blue decoration on them out of a cabinet with glass doors.   
„We don’t have the proper Tableware for you.“ She said and grabbed a pan out of the cabinet next to her leg, to roast the meat.   
„Don’t Worry!“ Nightmare said immediately, he was glad that they met those nice Humans. Both Skeletons had the length of a few month old kitten and still wore the fabric Millenia made them. Lysander finished the Mail.   
„Len. Bills going on your desk.“ She nodded shortly, concentrated on making the Food presentable. She puts the bowls onto the counter. Dream and Nightmare were quite curious about the food. White noodles swimming in some brown liquid with meat and vegetables they never saw before.   
„This is called Udon.“ Lysander returned and started eating his bowl with great gulps.   
„Mh! Sis her food is the best in the World!“ He said happily, while slurping his noodles. Millenia shook her head, he was like a pig sometimes.

The Humans brought both Skeletons to a bright room without a door, the walls were white with painted roses on them. The Woman brought more Fabric, to make comfortable beds for the little Friends. It was late and they got tired after dinner.   
„Sleep well. If anything happens, Lysander’s room is on the right, mine on the left side from this room.“ The Bitty nodded their small heads, at least they knew were too went if Fear overtook them. The brothers cuddled into the fabric and fell asleep rather fast.   
It was midnight as Nightmare woke up. He heard some rustling. Then he noticed his brother Dream aiming for the Door.   
„Dream?“ His brother turned around.   
„Someone is having a very nice Dream!“ He said happily and ran to the right. Nightmare tried to follow him, but stopped as he noticed the mechanic voice coming from the room on the left.   
_‚Master, you should sleep.‘_ He followed the Voice to the left.   
„It’s fine… I’m fine, let’s proceed.“ Nightmare drew closer to the black door.   
_‚But Master… It is the fourth day… Your Body needs rest.‘_ Nightmare pushed open the door a little, just to slip in. She had held the door open, like she had promised. Millenia sat near a white desk, black tanktop and black short on her body, while four Screens before her shone brightly. The Screens were on the Wall, not on the desk.   
_‚Master i am worried about you… sleep at least half an hour.‘_ Nightmare saw up the tall black and red chair. Millenia hasn’t noticed him.   
„Na, I’m good…“ Millenia tapped onto something strange, there was a clicking sound sometimes.   
_‚Master…‘_ Millenia sighed, her AI was stubborn.   
„Will you leave me alone then?“ Nightmare still locked up to her.   
_‚Yes, Master. At least half an hour.’_ Millenia sighed once again as the screens turned dark. She had pushed some kind of button. Millenia walked up to the king size Bed near the wall and layed herself down. The Walls in her room were partly painted red, other parts white. It looked like the room was burning.   
„Half an hour.“ She sad annoyed before closing her eyes. Nightmare walked up to the bed. He looked around a little and found a nightstand he could climb up. The little Skeleton crouched to her on the bed and cuddled closer. He could sense the Nightmares waiting to break through as soon as she fell asleep. But he could help her with that. He feed on Nightmares to grow stronger. Negative Emotion and Nightmares were his expertise. At one Point he fell asleep, tired from eating her Nightmares.   
_‚Master, Wake up.‘_ Nightmare heard the familiar mechanic voice, but he noticed the brightness in the room after opening his eyes. How long was he out? The Skeleton sat up slowly only to notice Millenia, she hadn’t moved an inch.   
_‚Master… Please, wake up.‘_ It seemed like the young Woman slept longer as half an hour, must be the reason why the mechanic voice sounded so panicked.   
„Mh…“ Millenia finally moved a little.   
_‚Very Strange… normally she is awake at this point… Master slept almost three hours…‘_ Finally the Woman sat up, Nightmares presence still unnoticed even as she stood up. Probably still half asleep.   
„I’m awake, Alja…“ She said and walked back to the desk with the screens.   
_‚Finally, you slept three hours, Master.‘_ Millenia cam to a stop in her movement, Nightmare thought that she would finally notice him, but it didn’t happen.   
„huh?“ The Screens flared to live and most of them showed strange windows.   
„What about Lys?“ She sat down on the chair and made the clicking noise again.   
_‚Still asleep, Master. It is only six in the morning.’_ Millenia turned to the Window.   
„It was a while since i slept this good…“ She whispered softly to herself, as if this was a strange thing to do.   
_‚Master, most of the Orders were already delivered. You could take your sleep companion and take a look.’_ Millenia furrowed her brows.   
„Sleep Companion?“ She turned around only to find Nightmare on her bed. He sat on her Pillow and was watching her with is little purple eye-lights.   
„Heh.“ She stood up and walked up to him.   
„Morning Nightmare.“ He watched her as she played her Hand on the Bed, to let him climb up.   
„Morning.“ He said and let her help him to her shoulder.   
„Should we take a look?“ She asked and left the room with him. The Hallway was painted white, with strange black symbols here and there, even a lot of framed Pictures.

Nightmare wondered if he was the reason, she slept good as he noticed a lot of boxes in the living room. How did they got there?   
„Heh. Let’s see.“ Millenia sat him down on a cream colored couch table and started opening the packages. She sorted them a little.   
„What is all that?“ he asked and watched her.   
„Paths, stairs, slides, Houses, furniture. Everything we have as well and you need.“ She found a package with Tableware inside.   
„This goes to the Kitchen.“ Sie pulled the next closer to her, inside that one were Clothing and wardrobes. Nightmare was curious.   
„You can pick your Clothes, in the meantime i will put the wardrobes together.“ She stood up and left the big room. Nightmare started to look around, while she was gone. The Walls were painted in a pale and soft green color, Some Pictures on some places. Some of them drawn and some of them were a city made of Crystal. Near the wall not far from the couch table stood a brown Cupboard, with a big screen on them. A lot of things Nightmare never saw before. Behind him was a black couch, with enough space for at least six people like Lysander and Millenia. After a while Millenia returned with some strange case. Nightmare observed her, as she build the little wardrobes together, but there were much more as two skeletons would need.   
„Ehm… Millenia?“ He asked cautiously.   
„Nightmare, you can call me Len or Leni.“ She said, turning her silver eyes to his location.   
„What is it?“ He pointed to the Cabinets.   
„Aren’t those… too many?“ He asked, as she fixed the fourth cabinet.   
„Hm? No, i think not… Lysander and i work a lot to stop the black market and the Trafficking of living beings.“ She set the Cabinet aside.   
„That’s why i think… that you two won’t be alone for long.“ He looked at her confused. He thought it was a nice Thing, new friends living with him in this big house. But something nagged at him. The Thought, that she will give attention to other skeletons, except him… He doesn’t like that.   
„The House is big enough for a few Bitties and us, don’t you think? And also there is the saying ‚the more the merrier.‘“ She said and pulled the next box to her. Nightmare climbed into the one with the Clothing, to fish for what he likes. Meanwhile she checked the orders. He had to see how it would be with other Bitty in the House.


	4. Chapter 3: Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millenia got through the Order for her two Tiny friends, as an old Friend called. What did he Want? He had work for her. Nightmare acompanied the Red haired Female to her Mission.

_‚Master, a Phone Call.‘_ In the Meantime Nightmare got used to the Voice.   
„Pick up, Alja.“ There was silence a few seconds.   
„Len, we have a big problem!“ Millenia pushed away the box, she had been looking through.   
„Hello Nero. Nice to hear from you again. How are you lately?“ She said with a sarcastic Voice, there were unfriendly People sometimes.   
„Hi, Len… Okay i am an Asshole.. But this is Serious!“ Millenia sighed and pulled the next box to her.   
„What is it this time?“ Nightmare was confused, as he climbed out of the Box he was in. Clothing he wanted to have were scattered around the floor.   
„We found a Storehouse… But… Cages and Bodyparts…“ Millenia stopped, this sounded like Work.   
„Abandoned?“ Nightmare gulped, what did happen there?   
„Don’t think so, but what ever happened at that place…“ Millenia stood up, the time was up to look through the Orders.   
„Someone Missing?“ She walked up to Nightmare’s place, he was hurrying into his new clothes.   
„More as we can count… Kratos and Haji are there to watch the Storehouse, but to this point… Nothing. Sometimes a Man with a little bag.“ Millenia had a guess, now was the time to act.   
„Okay. I’ll come over. Send me the Location.“ She said and Nero ended the call. „Alja.“  
The Female mechanic voice sounded again. _‚Yes, Master?‘_   
Millenia took Nightmare with her up to her room. „If Lysander wakes up, let him start with the boxes.“   
Nightmare looked up to her, she had to leave on short notice.   
_‚On your Order, Master.‘_ Millenia sat him down on her desk.   
„I am mostly sure that i am in need of your assistance.“ She said and startet to Change her clothes. Nightmare guessed why, she presumed that they would find Bitty there. Probably in worse shape like he was. Millenia pulled a black skirt over her short and knee-length Boots with Heels. A Black Sleeveless Top and a grey jacket with Pockets and a hoodie. She bound her hair up to a ponytail and came back to him. Nightmare could climb into the Pocket. After she collected the little helper, she startet to walk next to Lysander’s room, but he and Dream were still fast asleep.   
„Heh.“ She chuckled softly and left for the Entrance.   
„Alja, start the light Security system, until Lysander wakes up.“ The Voice answered her and she walked down the stairs to the waiting car.   
They drove a while, until Millenia stopped the civic. But there was Nothing at all, except two waiting man. She left the Car and walked to them.   
„Miss Outway.“ One of them, with a black Tuxedo, bowed to her.   
„Hey, Haji.“ She smiled a little.   
„Millenia.“ The other Man wore strange clothing, like a soldier of some kind.   
„Kratos.“ Nightmare dared to peek at them. It looked like they hadn’t noticed him.   
„Someone in there?“ Millenia walked past them, to take a look at the Storehouse.   
„No, none.“ Kratos answered. The Man had rusty red Hair and dark red Eyes. His clothing was kind of Purple and very complex. The other Man with the Tuxedo hat black long hair and black eyes. He seems hurt, cause he had bandages around his right Hand.   
„Good. I’ll take a look. Keep anyone away who dares to draw near the Storehouse.“ She said to them and startet to walk the Road to the Storehouse.   
„Millenia?“ Nightmare looked up at her.   
„Hm?“ She walked straight to that Thing, every Second counted.   
„You presume Bitty in there, right?“ Millenia nodded her head.   
„Yes, The little bag, Nero mentioned. Probably to keep them alive.“ She said with a bitter expression, the Thought alone hurts.   
„I know that we are quiet big and scary for little Fellows like yourself, that’s why i thought it would best if you talked to them.“ Nightmare nodded his Skull, his Millenia counted on his help and he would not disappoint her!   
„Leave it to me!“ Millenia showed a beautiful Smile and entered the Hall. The Air smelled like blood and that was something the Dragon doesn’t like very much.

She looked around carefully through the rooms, listened to any small sound. Some of the Rooms were filled with Blood, Body parts and Bones, others had excrements. Not a very pleasant sight.   
„As if this was a slaughter house for mass-breeding…“ She sounded angry. Nightmare felt sick at the sight. But there was no sound at all, not even the slightest. „Are you sure there is something left in here?“ Nightmare asked worriedly, all rooms were deathly silent.   
„I won’t leave until i checked every corner.“ She said, until she found a room with old electronic garbage.   
„Hard disks… they are looking in good shape.“ She picked up the Disks. Suddenly those things disappeared into the Chain she wore, Two dragons around a ruby Crystal.  
„Wha?“   
Millenia smiled. „Dragon Magic, My Chain is a Storage Room. I will look at those disks later, they could hold some informations.“   
He asked himself if she would really find something on those old things, but it was worth a try at least. They resumed their walk around, the search for anything at all. After a while they found a hall with small cages. Most of them contained dust or dead Bitty Bodys, if they weren’t Monsters.   
„Terrible…“ Millenia slowly exhaled and drew closer, her soul hurts with each step. Then and there was rotten food or old water. Nightmare pulled at her sleeve. „Did you notice something?“ She asked and saw him nodding his little skull. One of the Cages had a blanket over it, maybe Nightmare thought the Living Bitty were underneath the blanket. Like with him and Dream. She drew closer to that cage, only to hear some cursing suddenly.   
„M’lord… Calm yourself.“ She heard low whispering. Millenia sat Nightmare near the Cage down on the ground.   
„I will look around some more, Nightmare. If anything happens, throw this onto the Ground.“ Nightmare nodded his little head and took the small, little red orb into his small hands. The Orb had the right size for his small hands. Millenia disappeared into another room, while he hold the Orb close to his small body and walked up to the Cage.   
„Hello?“ He asked with caution and looked underneath the blanket.   
„A… Another bitty?“ One of them looked confused, surely they hadn’t thought about another Bitty to come to them. Only two were alive. Two Skeletons, like he was. One of them was the same Size as Nightmare, maybe a little shorter and he had sharp looking teeth. The other, maybe his brother, was taller with the same sharp looking teeth, one of them was golden.   
„I am Nightmare.“ He said calmly and walked to them slowly.   
„How did you get here?“ The Smaller one asked him.   
„Millenia brought me… My… hm… Human?“ He hesitated a moment, she wasn’t really a Human.   
„Why?“ The taller One was skeptical.   
„She saves those who are treated like Goods. My Brother and i were captured Bitty, like you two.“ He said, it wasn’t that long before they found freedom. The two Skeletons had no Clothes and those disgusting Collars, like he had yesterday too. They were dirty as well, so in worser shape as he and his brother. Suddenly the blanket flew up and something grabbed Nightmare harshly.   
„Hey!“ The small Bitty gazed at a broad Grin of a Man. Nightmare gulped frightened and loosened his grip on the orb out of pure fear. The Orb shattered into tiny pieces as it hit the ground.

„Hehehe, what do we have here? One more bitty?“ He said with a disgusting grin. The other two Skeletons hid themselves deeper in the corner and scooted together even more, this was it then.   
„Let me down!“ Nightmare screamed and tried to free himself.   
„You will be re-educated, don’t worry.“ The Grin in his face disappeared suddenly, as a massive blue and gray sickle touched his Throat.   
„You heard my friend… Let him down.“ A deep dangerous growl echoed through the room, so dark and low that even the Windows shook. The Man started to shook, the Sickle was sharp and would slice through his Bones like butter. Slowly and carefully he set Nightmare back on the ground. Why had no one heard her approach? Where did she came from so suddenly? As soon as Nightmare was on the Floor again, then the Man was forced to step away from the Cage.   
„W… Who are you?“ He asked frighted.   
„Your Nightmare.“ She said with a low growl, the Man staggered back.   
„D… Death Goddess…“ He whispered horrified.   
„Oh? Did i earn myself a Nickname under your Kind?“ Millenia stood protectively in front of the Cage. Nightmare walked over to the two skeletons, now that his angel has returned once more, everything would be alright.   
„This is Millenia, my… i think… Dragon? She and her Brother are really nice to me and my brother.“ Nightmare explained to the Skeletons.  
„She bought this Clothes for us.“ He said and looked down on the new Fabric he had on his boney body.   
„We came suddenly to them, that’s why they are unprepared.“ Nightmare tried his best to convince them. Suddenly a gunshot resounded. Nightmare shuffled around, did something happen to his Angel?   
„Pfft… Is that all?“ Millenia scooted down a bit.   
„You think your Human ammunition could stop me?“ She hurled herself from the ground and jumped at the Man. Her huge Scythe slid through his Body, as if he had no Bones at all. Blood pooled on the Ground, as the Man just fell, but to two Sides.   
„I really liked that Jacket.“ She hissed and looked at her Shoulder. The Jacket had a smoking bullet hole.   
„Millenia!“ Nightmare hurried to the border of the Cage, worried sick for his Angel.   
„Don’t panic, Nightmare. It’s just a small wound, it will heal fast. As soon as i…“ She slammed two of her fingers into the wound, to fetch the bullet.   
„So, this is that. You all right there?“ She kneeled down, to meet his Eyes. The Scythe disappeared somewhere.   
„I… I Think… Good thing you appeared so fast.“ Millenia laughed and pointed to the broken Orb, that started to disappear on the ground.   
„You called me.“ He turned to the broken pieces, then it clicked in his skull.   
„Oh! I dropped it out of shock.“ Millenia stroked softly with her Index Finger over his Skull.  
„And that was a good thing.“ She turned to the other two, they still hid in their corner, but they seemed not as frightened as Nightmare was the first time they met. „Only you two?“ The shorter one of them nodded slowly.   
„Yes, all the others are dead…“ The Taller answered.   
„Urgh… What is wrong with those Creatures!“ She said darkly and stood up.   
„Millenia?“ Nightmare gazed at her, would she leave?   
„Don’t worry, i’m near. Just searching for some fabric and something to clean them up.“ The Skeletons starred at her, was she serious? Nightmare smiled at the two, yes she was.

She had found everything she needed and handed that to Nightmare, together with some Tools. Then Sirens started to ring from somewhere.   
„Wa… What is this?“ Nightmare drew the Things closer to his Body.   
„Sh… Nightmare, help them, but be as quiet as possible. This Sound is from Kratos, Something is Coming.“ She pulled down the blanket and the clacking of her heels were heard. Why didn’t they made a sound before? Nightmare gave the wet fabric to the other Bitties.   
„Do you have Names?“ He asked and both nodded in unison.   
„I am Fell and this is my younger brother Toy.“ The shorter one said.   
„Fell and Toy, got it. My Brother Dream is at Home, together with Millenia’s Brother Lysander.“ Nightmare explained.   
„Better Clothes waiting there.“ He gave them the fabric Millenia made in a hurry.   
„GAH!“ The Skellies heard Screams all of a sudden.   
„Hehehehe… AHAHAHAH.“ That Laugh came from Millenia. Nightmare stared at the Blanket worriedly.  
„Miss Outway!“ He heard another Voice, it sounded like the Man in the Tuxedo.   
„Hey Haji.“ Something was off, her Voice sounded weird.  
„Are you sure, you had to kill all of them?“ Nightmare gulped, she killed them.  
„Heheheh. Scum like them deserve only death.“ The Skeletons starred at Nightmare, she wasn’t so nice like he told them?   
„Oh… I see now.“ Haji said, as footsteps drew closer to their location.   
„Miss Outway, maybe some new clothing?“ Haji was with her, if one could trust the second set of steps.   
„Nah, i still can use Magic.“ The echoing of her boots became louder, she was on the way back to them.  
„Of Course.“ Haji said and followed her.   
„Found Something?“ Millenia was in front of the Cage.   
„Disks. Alja and i will sort them out later.“ She raised the blanket.   
„After these little Fellows had something to eat.“ She said and slayed her Hand inside the Cage.   
„Sorry, Nightmare. The Pockets ripped apart. You have to take my Hoodie for the Way home.“ The little Skeleton nodded and climbed onto her Hand. Fell and Toy followed him a little later. All three of them made themselves comfortable inside her hoodie. Haji observed her, he wasn’t human as well.  
„Do you have everything needed for them?“ Millenia nodded her head lightly.   
„Yeah. Alja ordered everything needed yesterday. Don’t worry.“ She said and followed him out of the Storehouse.   
„Then i will call Master Kriso, to inform him.“ Millenia nodded lightly again, she had three Skellies inside her hood after all.   
„Do that. I’ll better drive home now. Otherwise Lys will panic soon.“ She walked to her waiting car and pulled the Hood carefully other her shoulder.   
„Back home, what do you say?“ She asked and the three Buddies nodded their skulls. She took a peek on the clock in the car.   
„He could be awake about now… let’s see.“ She tapped on some kind of screen, as some ringing resounded inside the car.   
„Outway?“ A Male Voice suddenly answered.   
„Me too. We are on our way home.“ She said.   
„We? Oh! You have Nightmare with you? phew… Dream was searching everywhere for him.“ Millenia smiled a little, he could have just called her.   
„Yeah, Nightmare is with me and two new Pals. Nero called.“ Everything went silent.   
„Lys?“ Something fell down.   
„Ah! So… Sorry Dream!“ Millenia sighed heavily, what was he doing?

„Lysander!“ The small skeletons shook in fear suddenly, she went loud.   
„Yes, Sis! I am at work. The houses are in the Room already!“ He said fast.   
„Still something left from breakfast?“ Again silence.   
„We… We haven’t had any breakfast until now.“ Millenia rolled her eyes, why was it that obvious?   
„I’m back within the next hour. You can wait or fix something for all of us.“ Fell looked around, he heard a voice but no one was in the car?   
„Kay, Sis. We wait then!“ He ended the call with that. Millenia drove down the Streets.   
„So… Tell me you two.“ She said. Fell suddenly grew nervous, but she couldn’t say why.   
„I am Toy and Fell is my older brother… We don’t know how we got there, but we weren’t allowed to talk.“ The taller one Said.   
„Because of those Collars?“ Toy nodded.   
„Yes, they are for training us.“ He said.   
„Bullshit!“ Millenia growled.  
„Skeleton Bitties are extremely rare…“ Fell whispered in a hushed voice, he hoped she wouldn’t catch that.   
„Yeah, that i heard as well. Don’t worry anymore. You are save with us.“ She said with a small, sweetly smile. She would never dare to sell those little guys.


	5. Chapter 4: Strange Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millenia went for some Training, after singing her Bitty into Sleep. They learned that she can be frightening sometimes and she had problems to maintain sleep. So Nightmare made a desicion.

Millenia drove up to the House and parked the Car.  
„So, this is it.“ She said and left the Car.  
_‚Welcome Home, Master.‘_ Fell and Toy winced.  
„This is Alja, the Artificial Housekeeper.“ Nightmare explained calmly. Millenia walked up the Stairs, soon the Door flew open and revealed her Brother.  
„LEN!“ The young Man stood inside the Door, red hair like the Woman, but sapphire blue eyes.  
„Sup, Bro.“ She said and pushed him aside to get inside the House.  
„Alja is mean to me!“ He said darkly.  
„Probably well deserved.“ She walked to the Kitchen, on the Counter Dream was waiting already.  
„Brother!“ He saw Nightmare and two new Faces. Millenia helped the Three on the Counter.  
„Dream, these two are Fell and Toy. They will life with us from now on.“ Nightmare said.  
„Nice to meet you, I am Dream.“ The skeleton smiled kindly with his golden eye-lights. Millenia gazed at the four Bitty.  
„Food recommendation?“ She asked and all eight eye-lights turned to her. Lysander walked in with one of the tall boxes, it seems the Tableware was inside.  
„How about Pancakes?“ He suggested and Millenia nodded her head.  
„Sounds good.“ She walked to the White door and collected anything she would need. Fell and Toy were still anxious. Nightmare and Dream started to help Lysander. „Won't it fall down?“ Dream asked, while Lysander played the Cabinets. „Don’t worry. We will fix a Board there soon.“ Millenia said with a soft smile, still making food for them all. Lysander walked around to fetch other strange looking things and placed them in little bowls. Millenia finished the Pancakes a little later. „Dig in.“ She said and sat down. Dream and Nightmare took a few immediately and started eating. Fell and Toy hesitated a little. Lysander munched on his Share with pure bliss. Millenia on the other Hand looked at a flat screen.  
„Hey, Len?“ She looked up a little.  
„Hm?“ Lysander finished already.  
„Can i play one of our games with the Bitty?“ He asked and Millenia nodded.  
„Go ahead. I will sight the Drives i found in that Storehouse.“ She said turning her gaze on the flat screen next to her again. Lysander had a broad grin on his face. „Yay.“ Nightmare turned to Millenia.  
„Can i… Look too?“ He asked and she turned to him.  
„It could be difficult for you.“ She warned her little Friend.  
„I want to know…“ She nodded lastly, soon Fell took hold of her sleeve.  
„I want to see as well!“ She looked at him.  
„Okay…“ Lysander took Toy and Dream to walk into the living room, all their consoles were there. After they finished, Millenia brought Fell and Nightmare up to her room and collected the Hard Drives out of her magical storage. She plugged the Drives on strange wires.  
„Alja, start scan.“ She said and walked to her Wardrobe.  
_‚Enable Scan.‘_ The Voice answered.  
„Hm… While she is scanning them… Oh wait a moment.“ Millenia disappeared somewhere, only to reappear with a box.  
„Here, Fell. You can look through them and decide on your Clothes.“ She dumped the Whole thing on her Bed.  
„Woah! How many there are.“ Millenia smiled.  
„This is only one of the Boxes we ordered. Take what you like, you can put them in your Wardrobe later.“ She said and walked back to her own. She wanted to change out of the damaged ones.  
_‚Master, most of them have been cleaned.‘_ Alja said after a short while.  
„Completely?“ Millenia asked, changing into a blue Tanktop.  
_‚No. They can be restored.’_ Millenia nodded her head.  
„Do that.“ She sat into the Chair near her desk.  
_‚Yes, Master.‘_ Nightmare and Fell were still working through the Mountain of little clothes, at the same Time Millenia pushed the Keys on her Keyboard.

Nightmare and Fell sorted through all the Clothes, that Fell wanted for himself.  
_‚Master…‘_ Both Bitty turned to the four screens on the wall, but what they saw there shook their little bones. Reports, Requests and pictures were all stored on those Drivers. Fell gulped as he looked at the Pictures. Millenia sighed heavily.  
„Alja? Try to get the Location.“ Nightmare gazed at his Angel.  
_‚I’ll Try, Master.‘_ The mechanical Voice answered. Millenia sighed once again, found picture after picture.  
„These are Skeleton Bitty!“ Nightmare shouted. Millenia zoomed in on the Picture.  
„Those poor Guys.“ She said. Alja startet to scan the Picture, in the Meantime Millenia startet to pick up all the Clothes Fell doesn’t want.  
„Can i put them in my wardrobe?“ Fell asked, he had enough of the Pictures. Millenia build a path for the Bitty down her Bed with some Books she had.  
„Your Room is on the Right side of mine. We decided to give you the room between me and Lysander. Our doors are never closed, just in case something happens.“ She explained to Fell and walked to the Room next to hers. It had enough space and three Houses.  
„Each House can host six Bitty.“ She said and watched the little Friends walking around. After a short While Lysander, Toy and Dream joined them. They choose clothes to. Fell and Nightmare chose one House that was more to the Side from Millenia’s room, while Dream and Toy moved into the other. The rest of the day went by, while they arranged themselves into their new spaces. Until it was Time to sleep.  
Late into the Night Nightmare woke again, because Fell left the House.  
„Fell?“ Nightmare followed after him.  
„Did i wake you?“ He asked, but were interrupted by strange noises.  
„That’s coming from Millenia’s Room, right?“ Nightmare nodded his skull. Carefully they tiptoed near her room.  
„No… No…“ A Strange Sound was heard, like something slid through skin  
„Ngh…“ Fell turned to Nightmare worriedly.  
_‚Master!‘_ That was Alja’s mechanic Voice.  
„I’m awake… it’s… fine…“ Millenia answered.  
_‚Master… Are you sure you don’t want to talk about this?‘_ Fell took a peek into the room. Millenia sat on her bed, her arm near her chest and a large black scaled Tail wiggling behind her.  
„Nah. It’s fine… Finished the Search?“ She stood up and walked slowly to her desk.  
_‚Yes, Master… I found the next Target.‘_ Millenia sat down at the Desk, the Tail still behind her.  
„Not in our Territory?“ She whispered to herself, at the same Time Fell and Nightmare walked into her room.  
_‚Yes, i already wrote to the Police Office, operating that Territory..‘_ Millenia nodded her head.  
„Good, then let’s play the Waiting game.“ She sighed.  
„Millenia?“ Fell came closer. She looked down to them.  
„Hey you two. Can’t sleep?“ Both Bitty stopped near her Chair.  
„Is everything alright?“ Nightmare asked her. Millenia stood up.  
„Yes, everything alright.“ Her Tail finally disappeared.  
„And you two? Can’t sleep?“ She scooped both Bitty up from the Ground.  
„I woke up, because i heard something strange.“ He said worriedly. Millenia set them down on her bed.  
„Lay down and try to sleep.“ She said. Both Skeletons nodded their skulls and cuddled into her Pillow. She pulled her blanket other them Both, before she returned to her desk.

 _ **„Faint lights, pass through colored glass. In this beloved place, silver shines the World dines. A Smile on each face. As joy surrounds comfort abounds and i can feel I’m breaking free and for a moment lost in time. I am finally me.“**_  
Fell and Nightmare turned their eye-Lights to her, as soon as she startet to sing, shortly after they close their eyes.  
_**„Yet still i hide, behind this mask that i have become. My blackened heart, scorched by Flames. A force i can’t run from, as i live out each peaceful day. Deep in my soul, i know i can’t stay. So i wish i could hide away, hold tight to what i love. Keep cruel fate at bay.“**_  
They fell asleep after they heard the last word.  
_‚Master… You can’t keep doing this.‘_ Millenia sighed once again.  
„Leave it, Alja.“ She said and stood up, after hours of work.  
_‚Master?‘_ She walked to her Wardrobe and pulled out black trainingrshorts and a fitting top to match it. She tied her hair up to a big knot. Then left the room to go into the Basement, where the Trainings room was located.

A few hours later the two skeleton awoke from their deep slumber.  
„Morning already?“ Fell mumbled softly and looked to the Desk. His Soul cramped after he couldn’t find Millenia anywhere in the room.  
„Millenia is gone!“ Fell screamed.  
_‚Don’t worry. Master is in the Basement.’_ Nightmare and Fell looked around, the Voice sounded nearby.  
_‚Over here, if you may.‘_ The Bitty turned around to look at the nightstand, something started flickering with lights there until a small woman appeared. She had a yellow dress on her flickering Body, long pale brown hair and soft green eyes.  
_‚Welcome to the Outway Mansion. I am called Alja, the Personal Housekeeper and Security Guard.’_ The Small woman bowed to them. Nightmare ran up to the nightstand and was surprised.  
„Wow!“ Fell was confused, where did she come from?  
_‚If you need anything, just ask. I will listen to any request and try my best to fulfill it.’_ Nightmare was amazed.  
„Master is Millenia, right?“ The Hologram nodded.  
_‚That is correct. Ever since the olden days, Master was not able to maintain sleep for a long time. I am quiet worried. After you two fell asleep, Master decided to train a bit and went to the Basement.’_ The two Bitty watched her.  
„How do we get there, Alja?“ The Hologram bowed.  
_‚Just walk left to the stairs. Lord Lysander already installed the Stairs for you. As soon as you have reached the ground floor follow the Path to the Living room on the right side until you spot a black door.’_ They nodded their skulls and walked to their new destination. The House was deathly silent. Lysander was a deep sleeper, but the two Skeletons wouldn’t want to check on the Others. They arrived at the Ground floor and looked around to find the Black door, Alja told them. „There!“ They pushed open the wooden Door.  
„Oh? We are allowed to go down as well?“ Fell asked, after he spotted the little stairs for them.  
„Seems like it.“ Fell and Nightmare both walked down into the Basement.  
„HA!“ They could hear Millenia, she was in one of the rooms. Slowly the two skellies walked to the massive red door, the noise came from there and was even a little open. With caution they pushed it open to look inside, only to see their beloved Millenia with a long Scythe in hand. The Same she had in that Storehouse. „Ngha!“ She threw that thing around like it had no weight at all. It looked like she was down here for a couple of hours, sweat on her forehead, the clothes clinging erotically to her Body.  
„Fell?“ Fell starred at the Woman in front of them.  
„You’re thinking the same as me, right?“ Nightmare nodded his Skull.  
„Crap, that we are so small?“ Fell wanted to Laugh, they both cursed their Bitty Body. Millenia doesn’t know that the small Friends were there, so she was swinging the Scythe behind her.  
„AH!“ Fell and Nightmare staggered back and dropped onto their buts, escaping the Scythe just so.  
„Huh?“ Millenia turned around.  
„Fell? Nightmare? What are you doing down here?“ She asked confused.  
„L.. Looking.. fo.. .for you?“ Nightmare said in panic. The Scythe disappeared and she walked to them.  
„This Room is Dangerous.“ She kneeled in front of the two little Skellies.  
„Oh My… Must have frightened you greatly.“ Both little Bitties shivered, underneath their Bodies little puddles. Millenia scooped them up.

„Well, let’s take a bath?“ She helped them to her shoulder and left the room.  
„Next time stay in the Doorframe and yell..“ She said and walked up to the second floor, she opened the Blue door. Behind the Door was a broad Bathroom. It was painted in a calming orange color with a tall white Bathtub, a sink and some Cabinets.  
„Woah!“ Nightmare said surprised. Millenia sat them Down near the Sink and walked to the Tub, to fill it with hot water.  
„Let’s see.“ Millenia opened one Cabinet and pulled out some Towels, then rummaged around some drawers, to bring forth the Smaller versions of the Towels. Then she left the Room to fetch new Clothes from her room and the Box, stille filled with some.  
„You can use my Soap.“ She said, after returning and showed the glittering Piece to them, it was a little smaller as they were.  
„Okay… Wait… We are bathing together?“ Fell asked and turned a bright red color.  
„Hm? Yes, Why not?“ Fell went shy. „But… but.. that is rude!“ Millenia laughed softly.  
„It’s fine.“ She said and went back to the Tub.  
„N… No! It… it’s not! We are Male Skeletons! We… We can’t bath with a Lady!“ Millenia giggled softly and opened the Knot. Her Hair cascaded down her Body. She turned off the Water and started to undress herself.  
„If you don’t want to, i can bath alone.“ She said. Nightmare was shy, but the Thought to bath with his Angel was tempting. He undressed himself and Fell followed him shortly after. Millenia sat them on the boarder of the tub and slid her Body into the Hot Water.  
„Mh!“ Both Skeletons jumped into the Water and started swimming around.  
„To hot?“ She asked.  
„Perfect.“ Nightmare answered. Millenia helped them to clean their little Bodys. After they left the Tub, she washed herself and stepped out of the Tub.  
„Hungry?“ She asked, while drying herself.  
„Breakfast sounds good.“ Fell said. He and Nightmare were already dressed. After some Time she hang up the Towels and let the Bitties back unto her shoulder. „Wishes?“ She asked.  
„We don’t know most of the food.“ Fell answered and Millenia nodded her Head.  
„Let’s see… Mashed eggs?“ The Bitty nodded their skulls, as they entered the Kitchen. Lysander and the other Bitties were in the Living Room.  
„Probably to lazy to cook.“ She grumbled and sat the Fellas onto the Counter, after that she fetched some eggs. She took a bowl, some Milk and a little bit of Creme Fraiché. Fell and Nightmare watched her, as she cracked the Eggs into the Bowl, with some Milk, salt and Pepper. Then she took a pan and placed it onto the Stove.  
„I’m making one big Plate, every one can take from, okay?“ She said to the Bitty.  
„Okay!“ Lysander entered just before she finished.  
„Food!“ He proclaimed happily.  
„You won’t cook for all of us.“ She said with a sigh.  
„I would… if i were a better cook.“ He said embarrassed. She sighed again.  
„Who doesn’t try, can’t get better.“ She said and placed the Plate onto the Counter. Lysander and his Sister waited until the little Bitties had their Share, then they took some.  
„Hey, Sis?“ Millenia looked up.  
„Did you find out something?“ She nodded.  
„Yes, but another Territory. Alja already contacted the local Police.“ She said and ate some of the eggs.  
„Understood… Bad?“ Millenia sighed.  
„Don’t ask… I really hope the Police is not corrupted.“ She said angrily. Lysander scrunched his Face.  
„What if?“ Millenia suddenly had an evil smile on her Face.  
„Then we will talk with the Politicians.“ Lysander started laughing.  
„Yeah, True.“ Millenia gazed to the little Friends, while Lysander fetched something to drink.  
„Orangejuice, someone?“ He asked and the little Skeletons nodded hastily. He gave his little Friends some of the Juice.

Millenia stabbed her food. Lysander looked at her.  
„Len? Did you sleep at all?“ Nightmare and Fell remembered last night.  
„Hm? Yeah, a bit.“ She said. Lysander looked at her sternly.  
„Len, go to sleep. Even if it is for one hour.“ She sighed and stood up.  
„Kay… But if something…“ Lysander nodded.  
„I’ll tell you… Go.“ Millenia left the Kitchen.  
„What do we do now?“ Fell asked.  
„Helping her… I’ll feed upon negative Feelings, her Dreams turn better that way.“ Fell nodded in agreement and followed his new Friend.  
„As long as she can rest.“ Nightmare and Fell peeked into her room, but she wasn’t fully asleep yet. Both Bitty climbed up her bed.  
„And?“ Fell asked.  
„They start.“ Nightmare said, the Skeleton could feel the Negative Emotions clearly.  
„Will you join her?“ Nightmare nodded.  
„Yes.“ Dream could do the same with positiv dreams and Nightmare guessed that Lysander had a lot of them, otherwise his brother wouldn’t cling to him. He was sure that he would frighten her, after all he had another Form in Some Dreams, a different one as now.  
„I’ll join you now, my Angel.“ He whispered softly and closed his eyes.


	6. Interlude I: Pleasant Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interludes are not mostly Story relevant and only have the Interaction and Bonding between Characters in it. Enjoy :3

Nightmare slipped into her dream, but everything was dark, like himself. Nightmare had his corrupted Form within Dreams, something easier to relate to Negativity.   
„Please… stop it…“ He could hear a Voice, one that sounded Familiar and followed the dark Path.   
„No more… stop…. killing them…“ Her Breathing was heavy, probably from the Pain she had to endure. Finally he found her, his beautiful Angel, his Savior. She kneeled on the Floor, Hands chained and something around her Neck as well. Millenia looked like a Prisoner, waiting for execution. He couldn’t see what ever haunted her, because of everything he already consumed.   
„Millenia.“ The Woman winced.   
„No…“ He touched her Face.   
„Look at me, Millenia… It’s me, Nightmare.“ She turned her attention to his Face, but her eyes were blood red not the silver he was used to.   
„Nightmare?“ Something changed, the Chains started to disappear and her Eyes went to Silver once again.   
„Come.“ He took her soft hands and pulled her up onto her long legs. The Area changed as well and they stood near a beautiful Cherry Blossom Tree.  
„Sakura?“ Nightmare nodded his skull.   
„Our Favorite Tree, Dreams and mine… Before we were captured.“ Millenia looked at him. The Skeleton was surrounded by some strange black goop. „Nightmare…. What happened to you?“ He turned around to face her properly. Not only was his Body surrounded with black goop, his right eye-socket was hidden from it as well. The left eye-light was blue not the pretty purple she knew and some Tentacles grew out on his back.  
„This is my corrupted form… I’ll always take these Form, while i feed on negativity.“ He said and touched her soft skin. In this Dreamspace he was taller as she. „Oh…“ One of his tentacles wrapped itself around her hip, to draw her delicate Body near his.  
„If it’s helping you, i’ll gladly take this Form.“ Millenia blinked, just before his teeth touched her lips. The Silvery eyes grew round. Nightmare had to pull himself together, he couldn’t go too far or he would frighten his Angel. He pulled away from her face and guided the Woman to the Tree.   
„Nightmare…“ He shook his Head.  
„Recover. With me under this Tree, nothing will haunt your Dreams.“ He said and sat down near the Roots. She took the Place next to him. Nightmare went silent, as his Angel watched the Blue Sky.   
_**„Don’t ever take back your kind hand, lest precious love. Slip away like time’s sand, only we will know all that was lost. Scars that we can’t erase. Show us life’s true cost.“**_ Nightmare turned to her. He knew that Rhythm. His Angel had very deep scars on her soul, that was sure. But without her, he and his brother would be dust, or worse, would still be slaves off someone disgusting. The Problem now? He wanted her and his Corrupted Form made this difficult.   
„Millenia.“ He drew closer to her once again, his tongue magical formed within his mouth.   
„Hm?“ He pushed her into the soft gras, keeping her delicate Body to the Ground he lowered his head.  
„I’m sorry… i… i can’t.“ He whispered softly and licked over her Throat.   
„Nightmare!“ Her Skin was soft and tasted like cinnamon. In this Dream Space he had the Leading, but he wouldn’t use it against her… Well not completely. His Tentacles started to roam her delicate Body. Nightmare was curious, if her soul would react like his Skeleton soul. He called her Soul, meanwhile his tentacles explore her soft skin. As he expected his Angel had a Monster Soul, but that was no news for him, her being a Dragon and all that. The Monster Soul was pitch-black, but there was another Soul inside it, a deep blue Soul, with a lot of cracks.   
„Millenia.“ His magical Tongue slid across her Pitch-black Soul.   
„HA!“ Nightmare wanted to smile, her Soul reacted exactly like his Soul would. His Tentacles traveled underneath her clothes, bushed her Bra up and started to tease her busty Chest.   
„Ngha…“ Another Tentacle roamed down. He chewed softly on her Heart-shaped Soul, that was upside down and the Woman buckled up. His third Tentacle found her wet Middle and pleasured her there.   
„Mh!“ He chewed and licked her Soul, to give more Pleasure, in the meantime his tentacles pleasured her female parts. Nightmare noticed that she neared her Peek, but before it hit he stopped.   
„Mnh... Nightmare…“ She looked at him, her silvery eyes lustfully.   
„Not yet…“ He whispered and pulled down his Trousers. His Dick glowed with a deep Black color, while he undressed her as well.

Nightmare couldn’t contain himself any longer. He positioned himself between her long legs and pushed himself into her.   
„MH HA!“ Nightmare bit her neck softly, slid his Tongue other her pale skin, while he slammed himself strongly into her Body.   
„Millenia…“ He lifted her Hips a little more, to hit even deeper into her.  
„Ah… Nightmare… I…“ He nodded his skull.  
„Me too…“ He whispered. Nightmare felt her tighten up until he came into her. That triggered her own orgasm and she followed him.   
„My Angel.“ Nightmare kissed the Woman lovingly, just as the Dream World startet to fade slowly.   
„Nightmare?“ He looked around.   
„Someone is waking you.“ He kissed her once more and then let go of her delicate Frame.   
„See you soon, my Angel.“ He mumbled softly and everything went dark. Nightmare woke first and sah Lysander.   
„Len.“ The Man shook his Sister.   
„Mh… What?“ She slowly opened her eyes.  
„The Police Chief of our next Target.“ He said and Millenia was fully awake.   
„I’ll come down shortly.“ Lysander nodded his head.  
„Well you could sleep at least.“ He said and left her room.   
„Heh… If you would know.“ 


End file.
